


Taming The Oldest

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Ball Gag, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Collars, Cum Shower, Flogging, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, Nipple Clamps, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Kevin is on a bit of an ego trip, and during their press tour, been dominating the interviews. The other four are sick of it, decide to put him in his place, and remind him exactly where he belongs.





	Taming The Oldest

Howie rubbed his forehead, and shared a glance with AJ, Brian, and Nick. The three rolled their eyes at Kevin, who was still prattling on about something to the radio host that was interviewing them. It had been a full day of interviews, and Kevin had dominated the interviews, barely letting the other four talk. Howie could see AJ clenching his fist under the table to try and keep calm. None of the four of them were very happy with Kevin right now. 

“....and we start the new tour in a few weeks, it’s going to be amazing, we have a lot planned for it” Kevin continued on, not seeing the looks that his brothers shared. 

The interview ended shortly afterwards, and the five went back to the hotel, Kevin sensing something wrong almost immediately after Nick shut the door, having invited all of them to his room. 

“What’s wrong guys?” he asked, seeing the irritated looks on his brother’s faces for the first time, wondering what had happened. 

“We had four interviews today. You dominated all of them, we barely got to speak. Poor Brian and Howie didn’t even speak during the second interview at all. We are so sick and tired of you dominating everything. Tonight, you are going to be taken down a peg, and learn to let your brothers speak, that you aren’t the face of this group” AJ looked at Kevin as if he was dirt on the bottom of his shoe, so beyond annoyed with his behavior lately. 

Kevin’s eyes widened, and as he looked at the other three, he thought back to the last few days, and his gut started churning. He had taken over everything, completely. 

“I am so sorry guys, I’ll do anything to earn your forgiveness, just tell me what to do. I am at your mercy tonight” Kevin looked at each of them, and saw the smirks growing on their faces, and he closed his eyes, knowing he was in for a long night. 

“Strip, and go to your hands and knees” Brian ordered, and watched as his cousin pulled his clothes off, before assuming the position he had ordered, his head hanging low. Brian reached into the bag of toys they took with them everywhere, and grabbed out the collar, and the cock cage. 

“Since you like being in charge so much, this will teach you who actually owns your ass” Brian snarled, and slipped the collar around Kevin’s neck, and then caged his cock up, smacking his ass at the whine Kevin slipped out. 

“Silence whore. You don’t get the pleasure of speaking tonight, since you spoke all fucking day. Howie, grab the ball gag, just to be sure. I really don’t want to hear his grating voice again tonight” Nick thanked Howie, and roughly pulled Kevin’s hair up, forcing the ball gag in his mouth, and attaching it behind his head. 

“Finally, peace and quiet. Get on the bed, ass up, and spread your arms and legs. That ass is ours, and we intend to get some use out of it tonight” AJ commanded, and Kevin meekly nodded, crawling up on the bed, whimpering behind his gag, as his caged cock made contact with the itchy hotel sheets. 

“Who wants to open that hole?”  Brian asked, and Howie nodded his head. 

“By all means, get that ass prepped. AJ grab the plug, the whore is going to enjoy that for a while, while we do other things to him. Nick, attach the nipple clamps, make sure to attach it to his cock cage as well” Brian looked down at his cousin, looking so beyond wrecked already. 

Howie shoved a dry finger in Kevin’s ass, the four smiling at the scream that Kevin let out. He continued probing his hole, adding a second finger, reaching around to use Kevin’s spit that he leaked out as lube, before AJ handed the plug to him, and he shoved it in, hearing Kevin’s whimpers. 

“Nick, let’s get out the flogger, and the paddle. Bad boys deserve a sound spanking, and to have their backs flogged for a while” Howie traced a finger down Kevin’s back, smirking at the trembling man underneath. 

“Oh! Can I spank him please?” AJ begged, and grinned seeing the other three nods. He growled softly, as he tested the paddle on his hand, finding it sound. He traced it down Kevin’s back, before raining a blow down on his ass, smirking at the yelp, and loving seeing Kevin arch into the spank. 

“There we go, just do what any dirty naughty boy is supposed to do, enjoy the spanks” AJ taunted, as he continued raining blows down, making sure to hit where the plug was, knowing that it would shoot up to hit Kevin’s prostate. Kevin’s ass was soon a bright red, and he knew he would have trouble sitting the next few days. 

“Nick, let’s use the flogger now, get nice spots on his back” Howie thanked Nick, and flicked the flogger a couple of times, getting the feel in his hand and wrist, before doing it a few times over Kevin’s back, seeing the red marks develop, scoffing at the whines of pain the helpless man below emitted. 

“Alright, that’s enough pain. Let’s do some humiliation next. Brian, untie him and flip him around, I want him to see us, and hear us, while we deliver some home truths to him” Brian nodded, and flipped his cousin, Kevin wincing as the sheets hit his sore red ass. He looked up at his brothers, knowing he deserved all of this, deep down really enjoying it. 

“Kevin Scott Richardson. Oldest member of our group. The one we all look up to, to follow his example, or try to. Is this really what you want us learning, emulating. You are acting like a damn king, like you are the leader of this group. If I recall, I am the one who has been in this group the longest, and then Howie. You came even after Nick, and then Brian after you” AJ started, fire in his eyes. 

“You love to fucking talk, and you make it seem like we are just puppets for you, a second act, after you steal the show. What do you think the fans would think, if they knew what happens behind the scenes? That you are just our whore, our plaything. You rarely even have a place in our bed, because you like to sleep on the floor, knowing where your place is” Brian snarled, reaching down, and squeezing Kevin’s caged cock. 

“That collar, you fucking love wearing it, because it’s a constant reminder of what you are. You only do this dominating behavior, just so we can do this, and take you down a peg. You crave being told how naughty you are, how much of a whore you are. That you are nothing but scum on the bottom of our shoe, and you have no say at all what goes on in here” Nick scoffed, looking at Kevin with derision. 

“Thank god you came back. It was pathetic that first time afterwards, you begging us to humiliate you, asking us to treat you like the whore you are. Your ass belongs to us, and we are the only ones who can use it. You can’t even get yourself off, your own body won’t let you. You are owned Kevin, and you love it. Now, you are going to watch us get our cocks all nice and leaking, and I think you know what is coming afterwards” Howie watched as Kevin’s eyes widened, and he whimpered softly. 

“Actually, let’s get him on his knees now, and let’s circle his ass, as we stroke ourselves, and dirty talk him” Nick suggested, and Howie’s, Brian’s, and AJ’s eyes lit up, nodding. 

“AJ you untie him. Kevin, go to your knees in the center of the floor. Howie push away the table and make some room” AJ untied Kevin, who got out of bed, wincing, as Howie pushed the table away. Kevin knelt on the floor, hands at his sides, head bent. He knew what was coming next, and loved it. 

“Let’s give our plaything what he wants. A cum shower. He wants to be covered in all of our cum, and marked. He knows that he isn’t sleeping in that bed with us tonight, I sure as hell don’t want all that cum on our sheets” Howie shook his head, as he stroked his cock, feeling it get hard under his touch, as he and the others slowly circled Kevin, who’s cheeks brightened, as he moaned, knowing he would be on the floor tonight. 

“This is so pitiful. Having to do this, just to give our whore what he wants. Is it really worth all this damn work? Does he deserve this?” Brian shook his head, as his cock started leaking slowly, as he circled his cousin. 

“I don’t know B-Rok. Will this lesson even sink in? Or is he too wound up to listen, to understand what we are telling him?” AJ lamented, knowing he was close. 

“We ready guys? Want to spray our whore with our cum? Show him how owned he is?” Nick asked, positioning himself at Kevin’s back, Howie next to him, while Brian and AJ focused on Kevin’s front. 

“One, two, three...Spray!” the four unloaded their seed, spraying every inch of Kevin with the sticky liquid. Kevin moaned behind his gag, loving the shower. He knew it would be left to dry on him, and he would be able to shower in the morning. 

“Let’s get that gag out, see how our plaything feels” Brian went over and took the gag out of his cousin’s mouth, Kevin relaxing his jaw. 

“How’s it feel slut?” AJ pulled Kevin’s head up by his hair, and he smiled at the wince.

“Plaything feels used and owned, just like he should be” Kevin responded as he should have, and the others smiled.

“Does slut want his release tonight?” Howie asked, pulling on the nipple clamps, loving the whine Kevin let out. 

“No, Masters, plaything wants to be edged and kept caged for a couple of days” Kevin requested, and the four smirked. 

“Works for us” Nick bent down, and released Kevin’s cock, stroking it, getting it hard and leaking, before replacing the cage, loving the whimper Kevin released. Kevin knew that he would be edged every few hours, and then caged again. 

“Let’s also keep him plugged, so we can use that hole when we need to. Thank god we have nothing tomorrow, because I have a feeling our whore is going to be used some more” AJ spoke happily, and Kevin groaned softly, smiling. 

“Kevin, how do you feel now?” Brian looked down at his cousin, pulling out of their play for a moment, concern coloring his tone. He leaned down and took the nipple clamps off, knowing that their play was winding down, and Kevin couldn’t sleep with them on. 

“Really good Brian, this is just what I needed. You boys always know how to calm me down, get me to your level. Can’t wait to be edged, and I absolutely love being owned and used when it’s just us. Love being your whore and plaything, it’s the best feeling in the world” Kevin smiled at each of his brothers, so happy he came to them all those years ago, and he loved being owned sexually by them. 

The four smiled down at him, before they switched their mindsets back, and Kevin whimpered softly. 

“Slut, you know what to do. I’ll get your blankets and pillow, and you sleep next to the bed, just like you like it. We will be on the bed if you need us” Howie went and grabbed the blankets and pillow Kevin always used. They were the thickest and softest, so that he stayed comfortable on the floor. He may have been their slut and plaything, but his brothers took care of him, and he loved them so much for it.

The youngest four settled on the bed, falling asleep quickly, ignoring Kevin, just as he preferred.  After getting settled on his pallet on the floor, Kevin smiled softly, still feeling the collar on his neck, and the cage around his cock. He was the Boy’s whore, plaything, slut, and it was the best feeling in the world. 


End file.
